Freddy krueger vs the shredder
Prelude Wiz: claws they are often used and when it comes to them these two are often though of freddy krueger the man of nightmares Boomstick: and the shredder enemy of the ninja turtles he's wiz i'm boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Freddy Wiz: years ago there was a man named Freddy krueger he was a child killer Boomstick: but then he was burned and died Wiz: but the story doesn;t end there you see Freddy was then giving demonic powers and offered a deal by the evil ones offer them sous from those who slept in their dreams Boomstick: being the man he is Freddy has powers into the dream world such as shape shifting plus he is also handy with the infamous clawed glove used to tear his victims apart WIz: but despite being the man of nightmares he has several weaknesses such as holy water crooses Boomstick: you know the whole christian thing Wiz: despite this he has many feats he has killed many victims as well as those who fought back against him Boomstick: but he has been killed many times even by dynamite what the heck?! Wiz: but he always comes back Freddy krueger might be the ultimate soul collector Freddy: welcome to my nightmare *evily laughs* The shredder Wiz: long ago in japan there was a man name oruku saki he was a man of martial arts Boomstick: despite this he had anger issues and even would kill heck he even killed splinter's original owner WIz: splinter tried to fight back but was all in vein though he did leave a scar on his face oruku saki sliced off one of his ears Boomstick: okay that is brutal Wiz: anyway he then donned a metal mask as well as other things and became the shredder the shredder has several features such as metal claws martial arts skils and has even bested all four turtles in combat Boomstick: but he always loses to them Wiz: right the shredder has gathered himself an army of foot soldiers mutants and other individuals Boomstick: he also prone to anger which consumes him Wiz: with this he is also known to lash out at his minions when they fail Boomstick: he is still cool in my opinion The Shredder: tonight i dine on turtle soup Battle Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle *we open in the dream world freddy is seen the shredder then comes in * Freddy: hello shred head Shredder: you made a mistake krueger Freddy: i doubt it FIGHT! *freddy lunges at the shredder and tries to claw him but the shredder then throws him into a wall the shredder charges at him but freddy then kicks him into a brick wall* shredder: you are quite the opponent Freddy: oh i an just getting started *shapeshifts into a ninja turtle combination beast * Shredder: what how?! Freddy: i can turn into anything and anyone Shredder: humph *the two exchange blows and so on* shredder: it seems we are evenly matched Freddy: it would seem that way too bad i will have to kill you Shredder: i doubt you will Freddy: *lunges at shredder but shredder grabs him* Shredder: hmmph *we then see they are in japan the real world Freddy: you pulled me out of the dream how? The Shredder: i am a man of many talents *grabs freddy and tears him apart* Freddy: gahhh! *dies* Shredder: i must be off now *Leaves* KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! That was brutal! Wiz: While Freddy is more quick and cunning the Shredder has him beat in every other category. Boomstick: Yep and even though Freddy has killed more people he successfully killed a ninja turtle thanks to Bebop and Rocksteady, that and the Shredder may be prone to anger but he actually is pretty smart looks like Freddy is finally dead. Wiz: The winner is the Shredder. Next time battle of cat like speed Cheetarah vs the Cheetah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015